


Young At Heart

by miriad



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/pseuds/miriad





	Young At Heart

It's hard driving in the snow anymore. Snow tires help. Four-wheel drive does its part but the glare and the cold make it difficult. Mulder's always had bad eyes. His arthritis hasn't made it any easier either.

Scully thinks it's time to give up on the east coast. That their house in the islands is better suited for their needs. Translation: get out of the cold.

He agrees with her if only because it means more of her in that swim suit. Bad eyes and stiff hands disappear when that suit shows up and Mulder feels like a kid again.


End file.
